the_multiverses_collision_roleplay_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Byzan
This character is property of Attic#2119 As of right now the character is female and im not updating every single pronoun in this wiki. Personality Byzan is a pretty chill and laid back kid, on the alignment chart he's true Neutral doing what benefits him and the people he loves. Speaking of the people he loves he’s not very compassionate to the people who haven't earned his respect although its not hard to impress him as since he’s a kid showing him fireworks will make him think your the coolest person to ever exist. His alignment changes on the person who he views as family so when he refers to Ketseuki as mother he starts associating her as a model person. He's also extremely emotional often crying over the smallest things. Byzan's current goal is to become the current ruler of hell or at least become apart of the demonic council. After seeing the carnage that Fang and the Archangels have induced onto the demon race he wants to be able to have the political power to be able to strike a peace treaty or an armistice between the Angels and the demons. He isn't aware that this is a lofty goal for a 12 year old but as long as both Nagatoro and Ketseuki can support him he believes he can do anything. He genuinely believes that Angels can be good and that its only the Archangels who are corrupt war criminals but even still he thinks they can be renewed of their crimes. Although he is kind of a afraid of Fang knowing that he could be blitzed by him at any time. Since Byzan became a Demon Lord he's always excited and forgets about anything important whenever he's summoned. He enjoys knowing that there are people who pray to him and and believe in him. He also overly eager to make demonic contracts at any turn. He wants to be lewded Backstory Not much is known of Byzan's backstory although it's theorized they call him Byzan cause he was around during the Byzantine era after that he returned to his demon clan in hell where he stayed there for a few centuries before being shunned and his memories being stolen. Although he has no recollection of this the only thing he can remember is the few hours after having his memories stolen. It's unclear how he got the ability to manipulate paper but he theorizes it was a gift given to him at his supposed birth. His favorite person is his mother because she always takes care of him he uses her as a moral compass. Character Development Arcs First Arc, Holy War: While Byzan had indeed grown up on earth he was well aware of the supernatural political climate. He knew that Hell was loosing against Heaven and he knew it was because that the Archangels we're committing war crimes by murdering demonic civilians. Hell is a nation that prides it self on its pride and indomitable citizens and as such demons are reluctant to admit defeat. When Byzan was adopted by Ketseuki he lived in the same house as Head of the Archangels, Fang although they we're rarely in the same house at the same time so it took him forever to realize that. During Voreals rise to power he joined and assisted the Demons in the assault on earth however that was against his will as he couldn't defy the Ruler of Hell unless he wanted to die and have his soul consumed. After the first wave from Voreal he found himself in west city where he met Fang for the first time this was when he was spared by him despite the fact that Fang was an Archangel. Unbeknownst to Byzan it was because Fang had cared about Ketseuki and didn't want her hurt. Byzan was traumatized for weeks after this incident he stayed more in hell and Arc's house. The time he spent in hell he used to become a Demon Lord and he carved out a bit of territory and he ruled it. He used that political influence in an attempt to convince the leaders of Hell to end the war but obviously he was ridiculed for being so young and naive.He decided to take a break from Hell and stayed in Arc's place for days where he finally crossed paths with Fang and he crept into his room one night and they conversed about ending the holy war. Naturally Fang was reluctant to even talk to Byzan but Byzan was persistent and he tried to draw out an inch of emotion from Fang and he succeed. Days later Fang had ended the War simply because Byzan talked to him. Now Byzan considers Fang to be a friend to him. Appearance Oddly enough Byzan wears the same thing everyday, he's been wearing a grey military officer uniform for the past 12 years and oddly enough it always perfectly fits him. He really only takes it off when he's showering or sleeping(And only sometimes). He also has a demon mark above his left eye that extends down words in an inward claw shape when its activated. On top of his demon mark Byzan has a large pentagram on his left palm that spans its whole width he doesn't know if its a tattoo or a birthmark. The pentagram glows whenever he is summoned it also glows whenever he activates his teleportation ability. He was also gifted a necklace with a red crystal he crystal contains the soul of Mary. Even stranger the officer's uniform turned green and changed into a whole different style after assuming Byzan's gender change. He thinks that he can subconsciously control his clothes although he has no idea how to, peculiar... Equipment Necklace of Mary: Imbued into his necklace is the soul of high level demon named Mary, this necklace gives him a massive stat boost, full control of his demon mark, and Hell Lordship/Superior Demon Physiology. All of this comes at the cost of only being able to be activated during desperate times of need (Ex: Fang gets uncomfortably close to him) on top of that Mary can full well take permanent control of Byzan but she has taken a liking to him although its unclear if she's planning anything. She also act's pretty protective of him when she is active she even acts in his own best interest. Byzan is capable of remembering what she says when she is active. Mary had been absorbed and killed Desmond: Desmond is a set of armor bought by Byzan but also enhanced to suit her needs, before the destruction of Hell. Desmond resembles Madaras armor a lot but is a darker red and is abnormally shiny made of the finest metal's Desmond acts as a reverse seal, unsealing Byzans Sunshine which means she can only use sunshine when wearing the armor or unsealing hersemellf. Desmond also contains the power stone allowing her to pull shit out of her ass like *snap*. Desmonds main ability however is full counter, allowing her to reverse any offensive magic at 2x the strength. On top of that the power stone releases a burst of cosmic energy whenever someone with malicious intent touches the armor. On top of that the armor is self regenerating after a few seconds it seals any cracks used. Byzan uses this in tandem with her power of darkness melding both the darkness and the armor together to create two layers of protection that cover her vital areas. Lastly Desmond can fire blasts of cosmic energy from anywhere on the body making for surprise attacks and other fun tricks. Tiers(Vs Battles) Key: Base | Stacks | Trump cards Attack Potency: 6-B | 5-C | 5-A Speed: '''Relativistic: FTL | MFTL | MFTL+ '''Lifting Strength: '''Class T | Class Z | Class Z '''Striking Strength: '''Large Country | Planet | Small Star '''Durability: '''Planet | Star | Large Star Class '''Range: 1-2m | 100-1000m | 100-1000m (Note: She uses her fists mainly, the jump in range is because of her Power of Darkness) '''Intelligence: '''Super genius Category:Females Category:Males Category:Episodes